


...but now, there's only love in the dark

by Nyota_Skywalker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Character(s) of Color, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Closeted Character, Cursed Storybrooke, Deaf Character, During Regina's First Dark Curse, Everyone's unhappy 'cause they're cursed, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Nerdiness, Original Character-centric, Regular Storybrooke citizens, Storybrooke, Teenager Character, They have dalmatians because of course they do, Unhappy Housewife, Unhappy marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyota_Skywalker/pseuds/Nyota_Skywalker
Summary: Regina's curse brought an entire kingdom (or more!) to The Land Without Magic. That means the royals weren't the only ones with fake memories wandering around Storybrooke for 28 years. Families were separated; lovers forgotten; dreams abandoned. No more happy endings, for Snow White as well as for simple servants and farmers and bakers.These are (some) of the stories that never got their own chapters in Henry's "Once Upon a Time" book.





	1. Luisa Rios

  
It was almost time for the end of the class. Mr. Nichols was explaining yet again how important it is to learn stoichiometry, and Luisa, frankly, could not be any less interested. She hoped she was far enough from the front of the classroom that he wouldn't notice she wasn't even looking up, while working on a drawing. 

Damn, it was the last page of her sketchbook. She made a mental note to stop by Jolene's Arts and Crafts after school and get a new one. Definitely one with a blank cover this time, so she could draw something over it. And some new fancy coloring pencils probably wouldn't hurt. 

She averted her eyes from the paper for a split second, and was surprised to see most of the desks were empty and only a handful of her classmates were still putting their stuff into backpacks. Quickly, she packed her own and poked her friend Bridget, who was still sitting next to her. 

"Why didn't you tell me class was over?" she signed, annoyed, at her friend. 

"You were so focused, I didn't want to disturb you!" Bridget signed back at her. 

"Next time, don't. Getting out is more important than drawing magical forests!" she signed while walking towards the door.

  
*

Luisa really liked walking the streets of Storybrooke, feeling the breeze on her cheeks. Sure, she could understand Bridget when she'd sign, rather emphatically, "There must be more thant this, Luisa!", "I want adventures in the great wide somewhere, Luisa!" - Storybrooke was indeed small and away from everywhere. Noone ever left town and noone new ever came. Everything was always exactly the same. But that wasn't necessarily bad.

After school, she would go to Storybrooke Coffee Co. and have a mocaccino. If a test was coming up, she would study there, and probably eat a muffin. If she was in need of drawing material, she would cross the street and buy some at Jolene's Arts and Crafts. Usually, though, she would drink her mocaccino and work on her fanfiction. When she got home, her father would force her into housework and homework; he would sign at her non-stop; the phone lights would blink all the time. But at the coffee shop, nothing could bother her except too-hot coffee. Or writer's block. There, nobody addressed her, and she never put any effort in reading people's lips (other than the baristas'). 

She was free to write her AU -the one in which Q sent the USS Voyager crew to an Enchanted Forest, and B'Elanna was a badass Snow White who *plot twist* led a resistance against Evil Queen Janeway's reign; and Tom Paris her Prince Charming who *plot twist* was actually a shepherd.

*

Luisa left the store with her brand new pens and sketchbook - this one had the Hogwarts crest on the cover. Exactly the one she wanted. She walked by the coffee shop and waved "hi" at the barista who took her order earlier. And every day before as long as she coud remember. 

When she passed the library, she couldn't help but stop to admire it. Such a beautiful building; such a waste that it was still closed. In fact, she couldn't remember exactly when it had been closed. Somewhere in her mind, there was this distant memory of herself in there, reading for the first time the just-published "The Mists of Avalon" -- but that couldn't be right, she wasn't even born when the book came out! Confusing memory is confusing. Forget about it. 

There it was, the beautiful wasted building she always stopped to admire on her way home. The tower clock always made her feel... something she couldn't put her finger on. It felt- fitting, that the big-Storybrooke-clock didn't move. It's Storybrooke! Everyday is like the one before.

And that's nice.

Right?

*


	2. Diego Rios and Robert Baldwin

Everyday, after work, Robert stopped by Storybrooke Country Bread to get fresh baguettes. Everyday, in the late afternoon, Diego's eyes searched Main Street for indications that Robert was coming.

They had a routine by now, after so many years of daily fresh baguettes. Diego started preparing the bread exactly ten minutes before the time Robert arrived. When he did, it was still in the oven. So they talked until it was ready to be taken home. Most of the time, it was just small talk. Nonetheless, everyday Diego's heart pounded in his chest when Robert walked through the door. Everyday, he felt like a teenager when Robert asked him about his day, and he blushed. 

When the baguettes were ready, it was almost physically painful for Diego to hand them over. He delayed it as much as he could. After discreetly admiring Robert's figure in a dark suit one more time, he said goodbye with a smile, thinking about how it would all happen again the next day.

  
*

Everyday, after work, Robert stopped by Storybrooke Country Bread to get fresh baguettes. Everyday, he wondered why not stop by Granny's and just have a sandwich he didn't have to prepare. But the mere thought of not getting those specifically delicious baguettes, even just for one day, generated a feeling of- weirdness. 

After all, after so many years of daily fresh baguettes, he and Diego had a routine by now. And he couldn't let Diego down - he always had the bread in the oven, just waiting for Robert. It usually took sometime for it to be ready, but it was okay, because they often talked in the meantime. Diego was a nice guy and, even if it was just small talk, it was always a pleasure to wait in his company. He handed Robert the paper bag with a black marker smiley face on it, which got Robert to blink an eye at him with a grin before saying goodbye.

Robert admired Diego's seemingly constant good mood and willingness to talk. When Diego popped in his mind, at work, at home, even at random moments throughout his day, the image that came up was of his broad smile and soft laughter. But it's really not like Diego is always on his mind. That's just ridiculous.

*

On weekends, Robert didn't go to the bakery. He enjoyed breaking workday habits. So, on Saturday and Sunday afternoons, he took Freckles for walks on Foreshore Park. 

Sure, he always ran into Diego and his daughter walking their own Dalmatian there. But that's not why he chose Foreshore Park. Definetely not. It just so happens that Freckles likes the breeze from the sea, that's all. Also, his Freckles and their Jewel get along great - so it's all because of the dogs, really. 

Robert would watch from afar as Luisa and Diego talked in ASL. It felt somewhat familiar to him - like he had seen father and daughter use the same signs over and over, having the same conversation every weekend for years. Nonetheless, he couldn't understand any of it, and every Sunday he arrived home after Freckles's walk decided to take on ASL. Sure, it would help him to approach the two at the park, if they, randomly, just by chance, ran into each other; but that wasn't the matter. ASL is a beautiful, interesting language, worth learning. 

When the sun started to set, Diego waved him goodbye, and his heart skipped a bit. It was almost physically painful for Robert to part ways with him-- with them. Because of Freckles, of course.


	3. Patricia Takemoto

Standing in front of her bedroom's mirror, Patricia put her hand over her midsection. There's a baby in there. Arnold's baby. Her engagement ring was practically shining, reflecting light in all directions. Silent tears started falling down her face, quickly turning into sobs.

  
There was no way out anymore.

  
Since staring at those damn pink lines on a stick, Patricia couldn't bring herself to sit by the piano again. It felt like her hands and her mind were too far apart for any music to come from her body.

  
Her weeping on the bathroom floor felt like decades ago. The unchanged curvature of her body, however, reminded her that not much time must have passed. And that she should have told Arnold already. Arnold has the right to know.

  
Arnold will want to get married right away. She couldn't tell Arnold.

  
*

The mayor had adopted a baby boy. Oddly enough, he looked like her, with those brown eyes and dark hair. Patricia smiled politely as, on her way to Storybrooke Country Bread one morning, she passed by Regina with a stroller. She tried to push aside the voice in her mind telling her "That will be you a year from now", and had to blink away tears of desperation.

What kind of mother would she be, anyway, if this is what her child make her feel like?

What kind of woman was she, if this is what she felt about building a family with her fiancé - someone who point blank asked her if she would, to which she replied "yes"? Arnold was a good man. He loved her and he cherished her. And she had loved him. She had loved him so much, once, that when he proposed she couldn't bring herself to say no. But she did warn him she would need some time before actually planning a wedding.

Now it felt like they had always been together - she literaly couldn't remember what her life was like before knowing Arnold. She couldn't imagine a life without him. She was pregnant, even if he didn't know it yet, even if she wasn't glowing and jumping with joy, yet, and they would share an unbreakable bond. Forever. "Forever, Trish. That's not a very long time _at all_ ", her inner voice told her, concerned.

*

Regina Mills showed up at her door one afternoon. It caught her offguard; the mayor had never showed any signs of aknowledging her existance. Now, gorgeous Regina Mills was in her apartment, talking, and she was wearing sweatpants and dirty hair.

"As you may have noticed, my son Henry is growing into quite a smart kid" (she most certainly had not! Wasn't Henry a baby?!) "and I would like for him to take on some music lessons."

"Ms. Mills", she started "I haven't played the piano in a very long time". As soon as she said it, she knew it was true - her body posture, her nails, her breathing, everything, indicated and reminded her that she must have been away from playing for years. But that made absolutely no sense. She clearly remembered doing the math: it's most probable she got pregnant on a rehearsal night. And she only found out about it weeks later. And she only stopped playing when she found out. And she is less than three moths pregnant!

"Oh, I am well aware." the mayor continued "However, you are by far the best pianoist I have ever heard in Storybrooke. And Henry deserves nothing but the best. Don't worry about the money. I assure you, you are in for a good business."

  
Regina had an intoxicating presence, with her perfectly fit suit and red lipstick and -oh- smiles. Patricia wasn't strong enough to say no.

"Thank you very much for your time, Ms. Takemoto" she said on her way out "Or should I say, soon-to-be Mrs. Uchida?"

  
Regina threw her a grin before leaving. A knowing grin. As if she could see into Patricia's soul, as if she knew exactly why she had stopped playing, when she herself didn't. And, as it had happened so many times in the past few weeks (had it really been only weeks?), silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.

*

At the very least, she enjoyed tutoring Henry. He came by her apartment twice a week, and they had fun playing. It almost pushed her enough to go back, to start writing her pieces again, to feel the music pulse in her fingertips. She had told Henry on their first class that music made her feel like she was running and flying and swimming, all at the same time, in an enchanted forest where there are all sorts of magical creatures and fairytales happening; and she could almost see them and hear the forest sounds and smell the ocean. He seemed to like that choice of words.

Henry was such a sweet boy, brought to such a boring place like Storybrooke.

Tina used to say "Storybrooke is where dreams come to die, Trish". Tina Takemoto was widely known as the family's pessimist. Everything was terrible to her, nothing was worth anything. Trish, on the other hand, was optmistic in the exact opposite proportion. She loved life, quiet little towns, and she dreamed high.

But, as her sister had warned her, Storybrooke had indeed brought her dreams to a halt.

And noone called her "Trish" anymore.


	4. Brianna and Donald Matthews

Brianna woke up with the baby crying. She closed her eyes again and pretended she could just sleep in today. Just for today, no children to take care of. Just for today. Soon enough, however, Anne's and Jared's voices were coming from the next room, and so the entire household was awake. She looked at the alarm clock that hadn't yet gone off: 7 A.M. Ugh. Get up, hold baby, make pancakes, breastfeed, wait for schoolbus. Just another day in paradise.

  
*

  
The other parents seemed to think their 'babies' were growing up so fast. They talked about how they couldn't get enough of little Timmy's first steps, or little Claire's flute recitals. So, of course, she would mention how it felt like only yesterday Jared had said his first words. But in truth, it most certainly did not feel like only yesterday. In fact, she couldn't even quite remember when that had been - even if logic dictates it must have happened around 7 years ago, somehow she was sure it was 1987. But that was just insane. She was still single by then!

  
*

The baby was crying. Brianna checked the time: 7 A.M. She really needed to get up and give her some attention or she would go on crying and wake up her siblings. But Brianna's eyes shut again, against her reason, and in her mind, the questions "Can't I sleep in just for today? Am I a terrible mom for wanting a day off? Just for today?" wouldn't go away. Soon enough, however, she heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom, which meant at least one of the kids was up. She sat up with a sight. Get up, hold baby, make pancakes, breastfeed, wait for schoolbus.

  
*

Most nights, Brianna was so tired from housework and mom-ing that she barely realized she had gone to bed until the alarm went off in the morning. Every now and then, though, she dreamt. In her dreams, she wore leather clothes and rode horses in a forest. Always the same forest.

Sometimes, Donald was there with her, but she always called him Richard for some reason, and he always called her Adelaide in return. These dreams were always passionate - whether they were horseriding together, having steamy sex in a meadow, or even merely gossiping about the royals (where did her subconscious come up with that?!) while walking hand in hand, there was this constant feeling of love and pleasure and fulfillment and- she always woke up with her heart pounding in her chest and tears in her eyes. She would often take sleeping pills the following nights, to prevent herself from dreaming again. Nothing reminded her more of how unhappily married and cold they were than intense-happy-lovely dreams about her husband.

Sometimes, she dreamed of being alone in the forest. Occasionally, there were mundane worries in the back of her mind, about a harvest or wanting to learn how to read. But most of the time, she felt carefree and swam in lakes or climbed trees or ran around with no shoes on. These dreaming nights brought her peace, and she cherished them with all her heart.

*

It was an autumn night when Donald finally managed to wrap up work early in almost 30 years. Therefore, it was the first time he managed to come home in time for dinner with the family for the first time in almost... how long?

Brianna seemed surprised. He was confused by her surprise. It hadn't been that long since they'd had quality family time; just a few weeks back, on the baby's monthly anniversary, they had the time of their lives in a picnic in Foreshore Park! Either way, it was good to be home early. He volunteered to make the dessert while Brianna finished cooking dinner.

Anne was going on about how this boy in her class ran away from Storybrooke, allegedly by stealing their teacher's credit card. Jared was entertaining little Jackie. And Brianna looked- happy. As he hadn't seen her in forever. They put the kids to bed, and did the dishes - together - gossiping about the mayor and the sheriff. 

They went to their bedroom to sleep, both very tired from working all day. Unlike all the other nights of who knows how many years before, they walked in together, and he pulled her closer. She put her hands around his shoulders, on his neck, in his hair, as they stared into each other's eyes. For a split second, he saw the Brianna he, for some reason, called Adelaide in his dreams. She kissed him, softly at first, soon demanding more. He'd missed her.

She pulled back abruptly. "Oh it's past midnight already! It's school night and we have an early day tomorrow, honey."

So they went to sleep.

The next morning, when Brianna woke up, Donald was already gone, as usual. The baby was crying. She looked at the time, 8:15 A.M., and smiled contently for finally getting a good night's sleep. Get up, hold baby, prepare breakfast, breastfeed, wait for schoolbus. "Nothing ever changes in Storybrooke", she thought, as she watched the kids eat their cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter set in a specific date - *hint* *hint* curse is breaking
> 
> Storybrookers may finally be happy again

**Author's Note:**

> Events have no exact chronological order, since time doesn't exactly go by during the curse :)


End file.
